My version of Child Star Glee-- Season 6
by Fandom jumper0
Summary: This is a glee season six fanfic. It is a mix up of several ideas, Kitty and Spencer are related, Ryder returns, and more Spalistair. This is the not done but I have been having writers block so I figured I would post what I have so far. Un-Betaed, so constructive criticism is welcome but please be nice


The idea of the choir room being the setting for an argument was not a new idea. Well at least for the teachers, but only the students were huddled around the door listening. Nobody knew why but when they went to enter the choir room, they were greeted by the sound of Kitty and Spencer arguing. "C'mon, Spence, Glee and singing has always been more my thing than yours! Why did you join, just to torment me?" Kitty was the one yelling right now.

Spencer quickly bit back, "Did it ever cross your mind that I have always enjoyed singing just as much you? I just let it be your thing because you claimed it when we were three!" That confused everyone because as far as they knew Kitty and Spencer only met in high school.

When Rachel approached she was curious why her student where standing outside the choir room hiding below the window. She quickly heard the signature sounds of two glee participants using the choir room as a 'battlefield', for lack of a better definition. As well as she knew this sound given she has been in fights with almost everyone that has been in the club, they couldn't allow this time to go to waste. "Guys, I know this is entertaining and you are probably wondering why they are arguing in the first place, but we really need practice right now. I am sorry, but we will have to interpret them."

Rachel hadn't heard Kurt approach, and was surprised when he spoke out, "Who this sounds juicy who is arguing now?" This was met by a scathing look from Rachel making him ponder what he did wrong. Until he realized that he was a teacher a probably shouldn't be encouraging the argument, then "As entertaining as it sounds we should probably interrupt for practice." he amends, throwing a smile at Rachel and she responds with an eye roll.

The only problem left was that no one wanted to be the first to enter the epic battle that was still raging. "Really? Then why didn't enter the club from the beginning? Or did you actually enter to get close to Roderick and his long-haired friend? I have seen you staring." Kitty was getting very close to screaming now.

Spencer's response caught everyone off guard, "No, I didn't join because I was terrified! We all act like we are cool with me being gay but, the only reason is because I push so hard against the stereotypes! I thought if I admitted I loved singing and dance everything that I had cultivated would come tumbling down, I the football team would fall apart making Sue even angrier than normal and it would be horrible for everyone. So, I stayed away."

"I really don't want to interrupt this now. I feel like I would just make things worse." Kurt whispered into Rachel's ear. She had to admit Kurt entering after what Spencer just said wouldn't be the best idea, so that left her. Rachel, took a deep breath, pulled her chest up, and strode into the room, like nothing had happened. The two students that were already in the room let their heads whip around to see everyone slowly joining them, Jane following Rachel, and being followed by, Madison and Mason arms linked, and Roderick, leaving Kurt to enter last. Kitty and Spencer chose to act like they weren't just arguing and took their seats. The rest of the club started to follow.

As Madison was taking her seat she chose to be the question on everyone's' minds, "Umm… How exactly have you guys known each other for so long?" Mason was clearly not about asking the question. Roderick was just uncomfortable with the whole situation, especially knowing Spencer had a crush on one of his friends. Jane, and the two teachers were just looking forward to starting practice at this point.

Even though almost the entire club didn't want the question asked right now, everyone did want the answer. The two of them sitting as far away from each other as they could, waited a few beats before tightly answering, "We are cousins." Most had to admit it made sense, the two were both blonde, both had eyes somewhat similar in color, were very athletic, and while could be very mean did have a soft side. Not that either of them would ever admit it. (A/n: I am sorry if you don't like this plot point. I just thought the two actors/actresses looked very similar, and it would be interesting if they were related but the different last names didn't lend itself to siblings.)

Time skip: The End of Glee Meeting (A/N: they all have the same study hall, so they meet up)

Roderick had chosen to ignore the bomb that Kitty had mentioned during Glee Club, but Roderick wanted to talk to Spencer about this crush, "Hey, Spencer" he called but Spencer just walked faster alerting Roderick that he heard him, "Hey Spencer, I know you can hear me because you are practically running away."

"What? I do not run away." Spencer said as he whirled around to face him. "I just don't feel like talking to you right now it that such a big problem? Just because I joined your guys little loser club doesn't mean we are friends."

"Really, because I would guess you are avoiding me because you know I heard what Kitty said about 'you are staring at my friend with long hair'" Roderick said knowingly and slightly louder, so people would hear, because they both knew that was the real reason.

"Not so loud Roderick," Spencer was clearly exasperated, "As I said one thing being gay and hooking up and another having a boyfriend. Anyway, I joined before I even saw him, so it isn't like I am trying to charm you to put a good word in. If I was I would be a lot nicer to you, so please can we not talk about this? I have to get to gym." This was a given because it was their next class.

Roderick was both lucky and unlucky to have gym with Spencer, while he could continue to push the matter, not that he ever got the chance, in gym class. It was also awful to have gym period, Sue was a drill sergeant and Roderick was not the pinnacle of fit, so this lead to her being especially hard on someone like him. While Spencer being the football player he is can often fly under the radar because none of this was hard for him. So was gym wore on Roderick got continually more tired, between the running stairs, burpees, sprints and sit ups Roderick was close to his end by the time the class started climbing ropes. People like Spencer and even his friend, Alistair, went first making it look bafflingly easy. Then those people who could get up the rope but weren't great at it went next. Roderick was the last to attempt it, he when he was going to fail from the beginning, and the fact that Sue had everyone gather around and watch made so much worse. Eventually he just let his body just fall onto the mats.

Most of the people disbanded after he fell onto the mats, that included Spencer. Really to only one who stayed was his friend Alistair. "I think you held yourself up there for longer this time." he commented offering a hand to Roderick.

"I doubt it even so, if I don't find a way to get all the way up the rope by the end of the year it won't matter, because I will fail" Roderick truly hated gym class. In his opinion it only served to force people like him to see how unfit they were and shame them into getting healthy.

"You will figure it out. If you really need help maybe you should ask Spencer, he is one of the best at the ropes." Alistair offered innocently. Roderick just rolled his eyes in response not even knowing what to say. "Oh, c'mon you have to admit the guy is ridiculously fit if nothing else," Alistair continued, as they walked back into the locker room.

"Yeah, but you are good at the ropes too, can't you help me?" Roderick wasn't about to sign up for any extra time with Spencer. Roderick sighed, "Anyway, I have to start getting ready for some spoiled Jewish kids Bar Mitzvah, new song and everything. Sue is forcing us to perform."

"That sounds awful. I am definitely glad I did not join when you asked me to." Alistair responded, as he closed his locker and walked out of the locker room together.

"Okay, I didn't ask you to join the glee club I just mentioned I was joining and there was only three other members all very weird. "Roderick responded slightly annoyed by his friend's apathy.

"You are aware most people call us weird right?" Alistair said as he ducked into their chemistry class. They happened to sit in front of a couple of Cheerios neither of which Kitty, Madison, or Mason so Roderick had no clue what their names were.

Spencer felt bad for Roderick when he fell of the ropes. They weren't exactly friends, but Spencer knew what it felt like to be on the outside, he always kind of would be. He made sure he was hyper masculine, so he could feel like he was more part of the group. He was wandering into his Algebra 2 class when he heard some of the other football players cracking jokes about Roderick not being able to climb the rope. "Hey! Lay off of him or you will be dealing with me." Spencer interrupted. They then started making jokes about him being Roderick's boyfriend, but he couldn't afford to be late again. No matter how good he was at math his teacher, Mrs. Tuckland wouldn't let it slide anymore.

Mason plopped down next to him, which was not where he sat because Madison forced him to sit next to her for some reason, the joke of them dating was started for a reason. This lead to Spencer giving him a question look. "You know they are spreading a rumor that you and Roderick are dating now." he said plainly. Spencer had to bite back a string of four letter words, that wasn't the plan, but he would have to deal with that later as Mrs. Tuckland was about to start roll call and Mason was hopping up to go back to his seat.

Time skip: End of Football Practice & Glee Club

Spencer was leaving same as always, but when he approached his car he saw Roderick and Jane, for some reason, leaning against his car. "What do you two want? I haven't done anything to either of you?" Spencer half yelled as he approached his car.

Jane was the first to respond, "Oh, I wasn't aware starting rumor about dating someone counted as nothing." Honestly, she seemed to be the angrier of the two, Roderick just looked confused.

"Jane, what would I gain from starting that rumor? Honestly Roderick has more to gain given he would be dating me one of the most popular kids in school. So, don't jump to any conclusions" Spencer stopped to take a breath.

Roderick saw this as his opportunity to jump in, "So, if you didn't start the rumor, who did and why?" he was trying to put the puzzle together without all of the pieces, and it looked like Jane still was blaming him though.

"You two are missing a few pieces of the puzzle in all honesty. Umm… Well… I may have stood up for you after gym when some guys were saying stuff like 'you have the athleticism of a couch cushion'. So, we are now dating. Sorry." Spencer eventually admitted.

Jane simply shrugged seeming to have forgiven him, but Roderick actually chose to say something, "Thanks Spencer! I never really thought you would do something like that so maybe you aren't a complete dick."

"Hey Cuz'! Could you give your poor stranded cousin a ride home? Their ride's car broke down" Kitty called from halfway across the parking lot, clearly referring to herself. Given she was just leaving Cheerios practice.

She continued her approach so, Spencer didn't have to yell his response, "If I had one of those sure, but I know you parents bought you a car." He replied with a smirk clearly, they weren't the nicest of cousins but what else would you expect of these two.

Kitty wasn't annoyed but Spencer's response because it was exactly what she was expecting him to say but she was carless this week for missing curfew over the weekend so here she was hitching rides. "Well I may have missed curfew once over the weekend, and got it confiscated" she explained and hoped to garner so sympathy from him.

Spencer should have known Kitty wouldn't ask for a ride unless necessary. So, he sighed dramatically but said, "Fine get in. I will drop you off you are on my way home. You are lucky you are my cousin. Bye, guys have to get this one home" he finished pointing to Kitty. This earned an eye roll from her. Roderick and Jane said their farewell.

Jane wasn't the biggest fan of Spencer. He seemed like an arrogant jerk when you first meet him, he even told this to Miss Berry. Then he would go and offer to beat up people for Coach Beiste. Now there is the whole thing with him having a crush on Alistair but the rumor with Roderick. Speaking of that why would he stand up for him right after telling him that they weren't friends. The guy is so hard to get a read on. Jane is starting to wonder if everything that he portrayed was an act to make sure people like the football team would turn on him.

Roderick met up with Alistair after getting an explanation from Spencer. Admittedly not the nicest guy but someone you could trust to help you out in a pinch.

Roderick was telling Alistair about the whole situation, and he could just see his best friend's face softening. "I don't see why everybody says he is such a jerk he sounds like a sweet guy if not very insecure." Alistair comments after listening to the whole story.

Roderick had to stop himself from scoffing at the idea that someone like Spencer could be insecure. "C'mon Al you have seen the guy what he has to be insecure about. He has muscles everywhere, can sing, and play football. What more can someone want?" Roderick muses.

Alistair stops to think for a minute. He knows what Spencer wants it is finding a way to say it that Roderick would get, before he starts, "So, let's look at Spencer he is an outsider in glee because he is popular, in football he is on the outside because he is gay, same with school. Even though he seems to be in the center it is because he is alone, a lot. Have you ever thought of that?"

Roderick hated to say that Alistair had a point. Spencer might be like the Sun. While he shines very brightly he is also immensely lonely. Most of the time in the halls he walked alone, he said hi to a lot of people, but anyone could do that.

Kitty was happy to have a ride she was going to catch a ride with another Cheerio, but she got a date at the last minute and Kitty Wilde was not one to third wheel ever. So here she was sitting in her cousin's car while he drove her home, debating if she should apologize for starting the fight. As much as it felt like poison on her tongue, "Listen, I may have been wrong to start that fight it is just last time I joined glee everyone left. I was the only one here, I wanted to make sure you wouldn't leave. I am sorry."

"Listen I get it. I couldn't imagine truly feeling like I was a part of something amazing then have everyone turn tales and run. I promise if the Glee club gets shipped off again I will at least be at family functions where you can scold me for leaving." Spencer was surprised when Kitty offered the olive branch and he was going to be gracious enough to take it. The fight wasn't all her fault. I continued after a moment or two of award silence, "So what are you thinking of doing for this Bar Mitzvah?"

"Honestly I have no clue. I have been too busy arguing with you to spend any time looking for sheet music. I know they will want us to do a fast-paced number but past that I haven't planned too much you?" Kitty teased not really trying to hurt his feelings. The two of them had always fought like cats and dogs but these cats and dogs are very protective of each other. They could be at each other's throats one minute then the next they are attacking someone that said Kitty was lying about the sleepover or dared to say a word like fag. They were there for each other.

"I was originally going to do 'It's Friday, I'm in Love' but when I sang it to Miss Berry she said it was a great song but not right for the occasion, so I think I am in a trio with Roderick and Jane. Maybe I could something with you too." Spencer offered seeing if Kitty was into the idea.

They were entering their neighborhood, so this conversation was going to be cut short soon. "Okay first of all you are so whipped, and you aren't even dating the guy yet. And second if you think you can keep up with me I would love to." Kitty joked as they pulled into her driveway. "Thanks for the ride cuz!" Kitty tells the retreating car.

Time skip: The Next Morning

Sue Sylvester couldn't believe it, not only had the Glee Club come from her nightmares to haunt the hallways of McKinley High School again but now she had to re admit one of the students she had so carefully gotten rid of, one Ryder Lynn. She knew she was giving Glee club their seventh number, but she didn't have a choice as much as she tried this was still a public school, so she had to the kid who moved back into the school. She wasn't entirely why but she was starting to think the Glee Club was trying to drive her to insanity. When William Schuester started this endeavor, she thought it would be easy to exterminate. She even gave them an extra year thinking they would be just as easy to exterminate the next year, but ever since the club has festered and been near impossible to rid herself of it.

It was weird for Ryder to be back in the halls of McKinley High School, he wasn't sure how Coach Sylvester had done it, but he had his Dad transferred to new college, but they shut his class down so he got his old job back at The University of Lima. So here he was attempting to go through the day without seeing Kitty he knew she was the only one from the old Glee Club left and while he was going to rejoin he thought it would be better if the first time he saw her was after the already joined. As he was walking by the choir room he was excepting to find Mr. Shue alone but, was surprised to see him sitting with Rachel, and Kurt. "Hi! I just transferred back here. So, I was just wondering if I could just rejoin the glee, now?" Ryder rambled very awkwardly.

The shock on all three of the now(?) Glee club teachers swiveled to look at him. At him, Ryder was not at all uncomfortable. You know he like Mr. Shue, he couldn't really say much about much about Kurt, and Rachel didn't know his name a year ago, but the only reason he knew hers because everyone was always complaining about her. "Ryder, right?!" Rachel seemed pleased when he nodded confirming that she now in fact knew his name.

Spencer walked in the weight room to find Coach Beiste standing with some new dude. That Spencer knew that he should recognize but couldn't quite place. "Spencer this is Ryder Lynn, he was shipped off by Sue after last year. When she was intent on destroying the Glee Club. You know before she was successful." Coach Beiste reminded him.

"Oh, yeah! I remember Kitty said something about you. She was hurt when you left, just in case you were wondering." Spencer replied. Coach was giving them space hoping the two of them would get along, or at least that is what Spencer thought he was doing.

Ryder was sad to hear that Kitty was hurt that he left it wasn't like he really had a choice what should have a choice his dad got a new job that forced them to move halfway across the country back. "My dad got a job in Washington, I could exactly stay here no matter how much I wanted to" Ryder mentioned his voice barely above a whisper.

"Yeah, I mean I kind of get what you mean, I won't comment because I don't know you all that well, and you will be torn into by Kitty. You should try to avoid Kitty by the way, they just got her to join the Glee Club again." Spencer explained.

Ryder was confused he was pretty sur Coach said he was in Glee Club so why did he exclude himself from the group? Was he pulling a Jake where he was technically part of the group but never including himself? "Not you?" Ryder queried.

Spencer was leading Ryder through the hall because Principal Sylvester had redesigned the entire school, when she took over from the lovable but not overly bright Principal Figgins. "Umm… No. I was afraid, so I just watch for a few weeks until Coach Sam called me out. That and Kitty joined making Glee not as much of a laughing stock." He admitted after a beat. Spencer was ducking into his class, to find out Ryder was also in this class.

"So, who is in Glee Club, now? You make it sound like there is no one in the club anymore? "Ryder questions as he follows Spencer into the class, and to genuinely worried by what Spencer was saying he has heard stories of how hard it could be to recruitment could be. It wasn't a task he envied.

"According to Kitty, we have the incest twins, fatso, the other one, whatever she will nick name you, and me." Spencer said. They were out to about to continue but the teacher cut then off by starting class.

Roderick was shocked to see Spencer talking to someone about Glee club. Roderick didn't see Spencer talk to people much, even less about Glee Club. Roderick was so confused by the sight that he didn't hear Alistair come up behind him after his next class, and only realized he was there when he stared talking, "So, your boyfriend is already moving on? That must hurt."

"We both know that Spencer and I were never dating. Why are you even making that joke? It isn't funny." Roderick complained, turning around to face his best friend. He was just stopping at his locker to switch his books before the rest of his classes.

"You have to admit that was a little bit funny. I can't get over the fact that people think you and Spencer could be in a room together for more that ten minutes with out getting in an argument." Alistair told him with very little remorse, as they continued down the hall before going into their English Class. Which was the one class they shared with Spencer, and he found out why Spencer did not have a boyfriend yet, he is a truly awful flirt. And he told him that, he didn't take it very well.

"I am sorry about him. He clearly has no idea, how to flirt." Roderick apologizes to Alistair on Spencer's behalf because he was very embarrassed by the show that Spencer put on.

This earned a laugh from Alistair, "It wasn't the worst attempt to flirt I have heard, and it was kind of charming." Alistair said on his way to the library choosing to skip the cafeteria's celery in favor of books and the lunch he snuck in.

"No, it wasn't. It was creepy and the reason you don't think so is because you like to ogle him. Don't even deny it I have eyes." Roderick replied as they found a table in the back of the library where no one would bother them.

"Yes, you have eyes and you can see how ridiculously hot he is. But I know most people say he is a jerk so, I try to avoid looking at him, but he is hot so I 'ogle' from far away so I don't say anything stupid." Alistair replied before opening his lunch.

Roderick was completely cool with Alistair being gay but, couldn't comprehend why on earth he would have a crush on Spencer. Spencer can be mean, rude, and harsh. All of these things were deal breakers to him with and girls. "I just don't understand, how you can excuse how mean he can be because he is hot." Roderick commented.

"I haven't said he was a good person even if very good looking. But, I think he gets a worse rep than he deserves, you know that Principal Sylvester offered if the starting quarter back spot to destroy the Glee Club, and he turned her down." Alistair brought up a good point Spencer was never one of the people who you beat him up. He would act like he didn't see him but that was better than most of the kids at school.

"Are you sure he did that? It doesn't sound like something he would do. Sure, he doesn't actually beat kids up or steal their lunch money, but he hasn't exactly been nice to many people, me included." Roderick countered.

Alistair wasn't exactly thrilled to be talking about Spencer. Mostly because the more he did the more he thought Spencer might not be as bad as everyone thought. Alistair wasn't sure if that was because he was seeing Spencer through rose-tinted googles or because he projected a certain image. "Rod, we are probably never going to agree on the subject of Spencer so how about we just don't talk about him." Alistair stopped the conversation.

Time Skip: Glee Club Practice

Rachel was excited to tell the team, that they now had a seventh member, so they only needed five more. "Okay, Guys I have great news! We have a seventh member, meet Ryder Lynn, He just moved back here from Washington!" She announced in her best teacher voice.

Kurt was worried, in all honesty, he knew what Blaine had mentioned, that at one-point Kitty and Ryder were close and Kitty was very upset over the summer when Ryder moved away. Then Rachel announced his return, super happy. All of this seemed like a bad idea.

Kitty was having a bipolar reaction to seeing Ryder again. She was still mad that he left at all, but she did have to give him credit for showing his face at this school, and for joining the Glee Club even though it was pretty much social suicide. He was also smart enough to sit nowhere near her, because even though she was happy to she him he was still in the dog house. The rest of the Glee rehearsal was uneventful, Mason got the 'okay' to do _Queens'_ Break Free and Jane, Roderick, and Spencer did the same with Uptown Funk, at the Bar Mitzvah. Kitty mostly sat in the back observing.

Ryder may be dyslexic, and still not get the best grades, but he was not stupid enough to try to force Kitty to talk to him. He elected to sit next to who he assumed were the 'incest twins' who were sitting nowhere near Kitty. The boy got up to sit at some point Ryder wasn't really paying attention to the performances but instead to Kitty. He had been an idiot during the whole 'Catfish' thing turning her down, especially after she told him her story. It wasn't until the very end of Glee when almost everybody else had left she said something, "Horse teeth, you know right now I am still pissed but I have to admit if I could only have one person come back it would be you."

When Kitty finally said something to Ryder his eyes lit up. It made her think that maybe he didn't want to leave as much as, she was hurt they all left her. "Listen I know I should have told that I was going to leave but my dad got this job, at a school in Washington offering twice as much money as the University of Lima, and then we had to move across the country. I am so sorry!" she listened to him ramble and he really did seem sorry, so she wouldn't hold the fact that somehow Sue got this dad a job in Washington over him.

Ryder was terrified, he could play football or sing and dance like an idiot in front of hundreds of people, but Kitty is terrifying. "Okay horse teeth I will forgive you for now but, you do anything to jeopardize this club I will send Spencer on your ass and trust me he will chose me everyday of the week and twice on Sunday." He listened to Kitty say and was immensely relieved but confused by the Spencer thing.

She was already leaving when Ryder realized he wanted to ask her some questions "Wait, Kitty!" he took of after her, dodging people he eventually caught up with her, "So, two questions, 1) why would Spencer chose you over me? 2) How would you feel about going to Breadstix with me again, my treat?!"

Kitty smirked after leaving him in the choir room not expecting him to chase her down and ask her questions, but it was a pleasant surprise. "Okay I will go to Breadstix with you, next Monday. As for your second question all will be answer at Breadstix." She smiled then walked away.

Time Skip: After Bar Mitzvah (A/N: This is a kind of long time skip but this would be never ending if I didn't)

Spencer was very happy. He had help Roderick with the whole rope climbing thing, and he had recruited Alistair to the Glee Club. He also kissed Alistair, but more importantly Alistair

kissed back. All was good, at least until Monday, or so he thought.

Kitty knew that two couples had gotten together during the Bar Mitzvah, she enjoyed making people uncomfortable, so she wanted to make her date with Ryder a triple date. She and Ryder had talked over the past three days and the tension was pretty much gone. "Ryder, how would you feel about making our date, a triple date? You know inviting gay hippie and overcompensating gay, and boy incest twin and wannabe warbler."

Ryder wasn't sure about inviting the two-other couple but maybe having them there might be good if there are any awkward silences. "Sure, I guess that would be cool. Isn't 'overcompensating gay' your cousin? I thought you would be nicer to him." Ryder agreed.

Kitty was surprised that Ryder thought she would be nicer to anyone. "Oh… Honey, no I am not nicer to anyone. The fact that he is my cousin doesn't mean he is overcompensating any less." She responded as they exit the choir room and met up with rest of the Glee Club.

"As it safe to assume that I am the one that is overcompensating" Spencer took a break from playing with Alistair's hair when Kitty and Ryder finally joined the group for Rachel's review of their performances.

"Well done everyone! Myron was very happy with the performances. It was great for all you to be able to express yourselves, and for us, Kurt and I, to listen. Mason, we loved to see you shining on your own. Roderick, Jane, Spencer it was great to see you guys working together. Ryder, I was pleasantly surprised by your chemistry with Kitty." Rachel was being overly positive again, but no one commented. Kurt even started applauding them, and he was soon joined by Rachel and Mr. Shue.

After the group started to disperse Kitty decided to start by recruiting boy incest twin and wannabe warbler. "Hey, you two, how would you feel about joining gay hippie, gay jock, horse teeth and I on a triple date? Tomorrow night at Breadstix,7ish? Don't worry it will be everyone's first date by the way." Kitty asked them first hoping they would be easier to convince.

Jane was in shock, she didn't think Kitty liked her so why would she be proposing a triple date with her cousin, his boyfriend, her, and her boyfriend? She looked at Mason to get a read, but he seemed just as surprised. Eventually he shrugged, and she couldn't see anything wrong with the offer. "Sure, we will go on a triple date with, Ryder and you, and Spencer and Alistair but you need to ask them." Jane responded after a beat, and Kitty smiled at Mason and her a little too sweetly.

"I get that you like making people uncomfortable for some unknown reason, but was that last smile really necessary, it looked like Jane's life flashed before her eyes." Ryder asked as she walked away to find her cousin and ask him.

Kitty laughed, "It was completely necessary. I can't have them think that I am going soft, and Jane just questioned her answer not her entire life." They exited the choir room to find Spencer and Alistair leaning against and making out on some lockers.

Kitty was not going to enjoy this, she had to interrupt her cousin's make out session. This would not be awkward at all, but at least she could drag Ryder along with her. "I really don't want to interrupt this!" She whisper yelled. Ryder whispered something about making them very uncomfortable. Kitty rolled her eyes, grabbed Ryder's wrist, and marched over to where those two were making out.

"Hey Cuz', it looks like you are having a bunch of fun with Woodstock, but we, Ryder and I, need to ask you two a question so please kindly detach you face from his." Kitty blurted out averting her eyes slightly.

Spencer was having a great time making out with Alistair once Rachel had let them all do what they wanted for the most part. At least that was until Kitty and her new boy toy interrupted them to ask a question. Spencer sighted as he 'detached his face from Alistair', "What do you want Cuz'?"

Ryder decided now would be a good time to step in Kitty and Spencer were both kinda mad, and because they were so similar he knew it wouldn't end well. "Triple date, you guys, Mason and Jane, and us? Tomorrow at Breadstix, 7ish?" He rushed out.

Spencer was frozen in his place. He didn't know what to say, he didn't go on many dates to start with, much less triple dates. "Umm… Ahh… Wha...?" he was sure Alistair would laugh at him for this.

As much as Alistair thought watching Spencer flounder, about the triple date, was adorable, he didn't want to be here all night. "Sure!" he replied causing Spencer's stare to turn to him, but he continued "Sounds like fun!"

Kitty was thankful that Alistair said yes or they might of been there all night. She loves Spencer but it is growing clearer that he doesn't know how to have a relationship. She let Ryder close the deal, then simply walked away no need to terrify poor Spencer any more.

Spencer was going to die. Why could he just say yes? No, instead he just dabbled like an idiot until Alistair bailed him out. He was definitely caught off guard when Alistair whisper "You are cute when you are nervous" in his ear before kissing him again.

Rachel wasn't surprised by the hook ups after the Bar Miztah, it was almost as much of a staple of Glee Club as singing. She was going to joining Kurt and Mr. Will when she realised Mr. Shue was already gone. "Where did Mr. Shue go? I wanted ask him some questions on how not to focus on me?" She questions, looking around.

Kurt was still just now getting of the the piano he was leaning on. "He said he had to go home, and see his son. He can't just have us as his surrogate kids anymore." Kurt commented as they started walking through the halls. He was shocked to see Spencer and Alistair making out by the lockers, and before he could think he asked Rachel, "Really? They weren't talking to each other hours ago."

"How many times have I hooked up with someone then wasn't talking to them a week later?" Kurt still wasn't convinced, so Rachel continued "If not me, Santana? Or you and Brittany hooked up at one point! We have no room to talk."

Kurt had to admit Rachel had a point while they were in Glee Club there had been more hook and break ups than most seasons of the bachelor. He just missed what that felt like when he was with Blaine. "I guess I am just jaded after all the drama with Blaine. Even if we are married now." Kurt admits as they exit the building.

Rachel didn't know how to respond to that. She had dealt with several break ups but never very well. She instead of opting to give Kurt a somewhat comforting hug. Before the go their separate ways to their cars. She had gotten over Finn's death a week ago a round homecoming but the idea of dating was still scary. Her and Sam might become a thing and it might be a safe way to get back out there.

Time Skip: Monday Morning

Jane was nervous for the triple date. Kitty and Spencer could both be very cruel when they are speaking but, highly protective with their actions. Then she was cold to Spencer, about the whole Roderick rumor thing. Mostly she wanted to make sure he was really with the Glee Club. Spencer had rarely identified as part of the Glee Club, so protecting Roderick was a surprise. Kitty was a wild card she was someone that could be you best friend or your worst enemy. Then she barely knew their dates, Alistair ande Ryder. So this date tonight would prove that to be interesting.

Spencer was nevrous, he couldn't wait to see Alistair but he didn't want to see the football team's reaction. He was so absorbed in sorting his books, that he was confused when he felt a pair of arms around his waist. When he turned his head he saw Alistair. Almost without thinking he gave him a kiss, but unknown to him there was several football players watching in displeasure.

Kitty wasn't sure what was going on but when she saw several football players carrying several colors of slushies entering the hall after third period, she thought she was the target so she ducked out of the hallway very quickly. Even though she was waiting to be followed into the bathroom even by Cheerios. Kitty sat waiting for a few minutes, before she heard someone who she suspected was the victim of the slushies scream. She exited bathroom, and was skirting the edges of the hallway, when she saw Spencer slinging his football bag over his shoulder. On a second glance she noticed slight red coloration on his head.

Spencer furious he just had about seven colors of slushies thrown on his head. A spare outfit was something that he needed to start keeping in his locker. He fucking knew this was going to happen but when he saw Alistair he stopped caring about how much hell he would have to take. Spencer was able to keep a somewhat straight face. In the locker room he started off angry by punching a locker several times. When he was in the shower to get all the slushies off him he broke down completely, he started sobbing.

Roderick was supposed to have Biology with Spencer and Alistair, but Alistair had left to 'use the bathroom' when he realized that Spencer wasn't there. Roderick had seen what happened to Spencer in the hall and it all seemed especially cruel. Sure, the slushies were the trademark of bullies at McKinney high but covering him in every color of the LGBTQ flag wasn't right. They said something about Glee Club then something about Alistair.

It has been an entire period since the slushies had been thrown, and Kitty still couldn't find Spencer and she was worried. Spencer had already had trouble when they went to their old school. Not that Spencer would admit it, he had transferred under with the guise of recruitment for the football team. She was protroling the hallways after everyone had passed to the next class. She knew were Spencer would go but knew she couldn't follow so she had to find Coach Beiste.

Spencer was just starting to calm down. He wasn't sure how long he spent in the shower, attempting to clean himself off. He still felt sticky, but he was pretty sure it was just humiliation. He had to put his jeans back on luckily they didn't have to much slushie on them but his shirt and letterman jacket were covered in ice and food coloring. He was pulling his football jersey on when he heard the door opening. Out of instinct he got on the wait bench to start lifting but the hand he had punched the locker with was not looking good, and couldn't lift much.

Coach Beiste was surprised to hear that Spencer had disappeared, especially from a frantic Kitty. Kitty told him about what had happened to Spencer, and sure the kid could be a jerk but no one deserved that. Especially because the kid was finally trying to be better. He took a risk joining the Glee Club, he was more than willing to fight for him after what Vocal Adrenaline did, then he saw how Spencer could be with Alistair. So as Coach walked into the room he didn't know what to expect.

"FUCK!" Spencer couldn't help but swear when he actually tried to pick up the bench press. He was scrambling to grab some barbells when he saw Coach Beiste. Rounding the corner. And as much as he didn't want anyone to see what happened to after the slushie incident, but if it had to someone it might as well be coach.

Spencer was doing exactly what Coach Beiste was expecting him to do trying to play off his pain as him skipping class to lift. The second thing that caught his attention was a black swollen hand, and that worried him. " Hey kid, we both know you can't do much with that hand. So, what are you doing?" Coach questioned him.

"I can't, coach, I can't go back out there after what just happened. I already dealt with this at my old school. I got good at football to get away from it. I don't know what I did wrong this time. I really tried to fit in, then it all fell apart." Spencer answered before looking up at him.

"Hey Kiddo, this isn't your fault. I said I wanted you to be a part of something more, than just you. Because I knew you were never really part of that team, even if you were the best damn receiver this school had ever seen. All those idiots, don't have a heart, and you do. No matter how hard you try to hide or bury it we all know it is there." Coach Beiste comforted him, then continued "Now, what happened to your hand?"

"I was hurt, then angry then sad. In that angry stage I punched a locker seven or eight times." Spencer admitted, then showed Coach Beiste the locker he hit. Now sporting a large dent in it.

"Well the good news for you, kid. I am not letting you go to any classes until you get that hand of yours checked out. Because I am pretty damn sure, you broke several bones in your hand. I am taking you to the hospital." Shelton thinks he hasn't seen anyone that relieved in a long time. Shelton still heard people whispering around them as he lead him out of the school.

Kitty was happy to see Coach got Spencer out of the locker room but she could tell something wasn't right. She also saw Alistair looking on as everyone was whispering around him. Then he was moving trying to fight through the sea of people. Kitty had much more authority and people just moved to make a whole as she walked. Even so, Coach Beiste was out of the school before either of them could catch Coach and Spencer. She was almost staring into space when she heard, "What do you think happened?"

"I know the beginning of this story. After the football players saw you and Spencer together. Let's say they weren't exactly fans, so they decided to teach Spencer a lesson. He took it exceptionally hard, and I bet he did something stupid." she started, and then continued without thinking, "Damn, he tried so hard this time too."

The last sentence caught Alistair attention, he suspected that there was more to Spencer as soon as he had joined the Glee Club. "This time? You say that as if there was a time before this." Alistair was surprised to say the least.

Kitty was apprehensive about telling Alistair about what had happened to Spencer. She knew Spencer wasn't exactly open about why he got so dedicated to football. "Well…. Spencer was not naturally gifted at football. Then at the of last football season he came out of the closet and his old school was less than perceptive. So when over the winter I mentioned that Principal Sylvester was looking for football talent, he stopped being him as much. He buried his heart even farther, started working out all the time. Then he was here, and as long as he act 'gay', he would , you can only act so long, the real him started to show. First, he joined Glee club, that was strike one. Next he defended Roderick, strike two. Finally he kissed you, he is out."

Alistair felt horrible. He had guessed that something had happened with Spencer, this was not what he expected. "THis is my fault. If we weren't together he would still be okay. Right?" Alistair asked.

"In all maybe, but don't blame yourself. Didn't he kiss you first? Anyway he had been ogling you for weeks. It was bound to happen, so don't blame yourself.


End file.
